Hero Academy
by LimitBreakingReader
Summary: A My Hero Academia AU that takes place in the United States. Description Coming Soon
1. Heroes to Be

**Hey Everyone, It's Limit-Breaker13 back at it again with a new story. I know it's been a fairly long time since I've done anything here on Fanfiction, but If I'm being honest, I got bored and missed making stuff for you guys and gals. SO! All that being said, this is a My Hero Academia story, it's an AU and takes place in The United States of America One thing about this AU is that, a person's quirks can be discovered at any point in their lifetime, not just when their around 4 years of age. I will make references to the anime and may even do something more in that regard for the future, but, until then. Please enjoy this story! Oh yeah before I forget, since it can be kind of hard to come up with super-powers, or Quirks as their called, I may use Spider-Boy/Eric Wars, and The Shadow/Anthony Wars in character and possibly name, this will not cannon to their stories their powers are only being re-used, they will have a different backstory.**

 **Hero Academy.**

 **Chapter 1: Heroes to be.**

 **Erica Knack's P.O.V.**

I was in my room in the basement of my parent's house texting my friends about how my favorite Hero in the whole world was either the Japanese Hero All Might, or the American Hero Multi. When suddenly I hear my dad start screaming at my mother about how she is nothing to him, how he doesn't love her or me.

"Nothing new… Why does he hate us I wonder?" then I heard my mother scream but not back at my father, she screamed _in pain_.

"P-please, don't hurt her" I could hear my mother say.

"You're both monsters, and it's my job as an actual human, to get rid of monsters, after you she's next!" That scared me, he had NEVER said that or anything of the sort, he'd always been envious of me and mom for our quirks, but this was not going well. I ran to my door to try and get to my Mom, I needed to help her.

"W-What the?" It was locked from the outside, no… He must've barricaded it while I was listening to my music earlier. I looked up, the living room was right above my room, if I could break through the floor of the living room I could save Mom, and possibly die in the process… No time to think, I've gotta do this! I focused my Quirk into coursing throughout my entire body and jumped through the ceiling catching my dad off guard and knocking him over. But not before he put a gash in my arm with the meat cleaver he was wielding. "Gahhh!" I looked back at my mom, she was scared and shocked, but otherwise ok. "Run Mom, RUN!" I said as I tried to help her to her feet.

"Not today monsters!" My dad was back on his feet and was about to swing the meat cleaver at my face. "DIE!" he yelled. I closed my eyes and stood there afraid, of death, of life as a person of challenged mental capacity if he swing were to hit but I was to live, but most of all I was afraid of what he'd do to my little brother if he developed a quirk, I couldn't let dad, no I couldn't let him hurt James, not on my life. I opened my eyes, the cleaver was inches from my face, I focused on my quirk emitting through my eyes, I was going to fry this bastard. But before I could do anything I heard the boom of a gunshot and watched what used to be my father fall to the floor lifeless with a hole in his head. Confused I stopped trying to use my Quirk and looked towards the living room entrance. It was a police officer and behind him, little four year old James with a phone in his hand. "Thank you, for saving us" is all I was able to say to the police officer before I fell to the floor unconscious, I guess I lost too much blood.

 **Max Ro's P.O.V. (3 Weeks after the events above)**

I was walking down the street on my way to my local McDonalds in order to start my 4:30-11:00 shift, being 16 with a job can be kind of stressful, course because of said Job I had a Car but that's beside the point, As I was walking I saw some Police Cars heading in the opposite direction. I turned around and saw nothing of interest, I figured it was probably just a bank robbery, not some super villain as their usually able to be seen from miles away when their causing a ruckus.

"Whatever" I said as I continued walking. I got to McDonalds, and changed into my work clothes, the day went by uneventfully. At around 5:00 I actually got to leave really early because of how slow business was going. On my way home I decided I would drive to the library after I got home, check out some books maybe some games too. But first I would change into my favorite outfit, A nice blue and black shirt with some black Jeans and a Multi: Hoodie

 **Anthony Blitz's P.O.V. (Same day as the events described directly above)**

I was heading to the library, it was about 6:00 and the library didn't close till 8:00 so I had plenty of time. I got their without incident, although I did see some police cars going in the opposite direction, but I didn't pay them any mind. I got to the library and noticed a friend of mine's car in the parking lot.

"Cool, Max must be here." I said taking off the black headphones I was wearing, as I entered seeing Max right away I walked over to him and we started talking.

"Yo, Max, how ya been?"

"Oh hey Eric, pretty good, how about yourself?"

"I've been well, say did you hear about what happened to Erica?"

"Yeah, I did, but that's not really something we should talk about in public, I do hope she's alright though."

"Yeah, and good point."

"I'm going to check out some books my mom wants me home by 7:30, so maybe I'll see you around?"

"Alright, see you around" is what he said as I walked away and starting searching for some novels, I found one called Quirklessness and how to tell, well, I hadn't actually ever exhibited any sort of super human ability, so it might be nice to see if I'm a late bloomer or actually just Quirkless. After all, while they can develop at any point in a person's life. Most peoples quirk came around in their teens. I checked my book out and started walking home. That's when I saw a streak of black fly over my head and into the library. If I hadn't had my headphones on, I could've heard the Maniacal laughing coming from the figure. But I still recognized the color of the flame, after all there's only one person with a black flame, and that was Burnt-Scorch, A Super Villain. Then the library exploded in black flames, I could hear the police sirens, my headphones had been blown off from the rush off air coming from the explosion. But would they get here in time, people could be hurt, the could. Die… I ran towards the library, if I had a quirk, now would be a great time for it to show up.


	2. In a Blaze of Glory

**Hello everyone, Limit-Breaker13 here, I'm back with chapter 2 of Hero Academy, unfortunately that IS the best title I could think of, bleh. But whatever here's chapter 2.**

 **Hero Academy**

 **Chapter 2: In a Blaze of Glory**

 **Anthony Blitz's P.O.V.**

I ran towards the library dashing through the burning doors and coming face to face with the source of the fire, Burnt-Scorch. He started Laughing at me

"HAHAHAHAHA! WHAT KIND OF IDIOT RUNS _TOWARDS_ A FIRE!" he then came up close to me "Especially a black fire, one that is known to be made by me!" he pointed his thumb at himself "Ya know kid, if I didn't know better I'd say you are trying to stop me. HA! As if a kid like you can do anything, I don't care what kind of quirk you have," he looked me in the eye and no matter how much I hadn't said he knew instantly, and it ticked him off badly. "You… Don't even have a quirk, do you? HOW, DARE. A Quirkless, KID. Think they can stop me! DIE!" And that's about when I thought I fucked up, but surprisingly I hadn't. He blasted me with black flames of an intensity I'd never even heard of him using, and to add to what I thought was trouble. I'd been hit so hard that it knocked the wind out of me causing me to gasp for air. And that's when something I wasn't expecting happened. The flames around and in front of me started flowing into my mouth, in fact all the flames in the library started flowing into me. When they were all gone I swallowed and said.

"Blech, Tastes like Black licorice" I then burped "Excuse me"

"Y-Y-You just ate my flames?" He then darted his eyes to my arms and they widened. "NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO!" I looked at my arms and saw they were still covered in black flames.

"AHHH! I'm ON FIRE!" then I realized something. "But, I'm not burning?"

"You DARE to play the fool? You know exactly what's going on" I just looked completely confused at that statement. He then looked stupified before seemingly getting an idea and starting to grin insanely. "Or maybe you don't, who am I to judge" he shrugged "But I'm CERTAINTLY not going to explain it to you! And while you may be immune to my flames, I'd wager they aren't" he said before pointing his hand at the other people inside the building, and in the crowd I saw Max. Without Thinking I ran towards Burnt and was their much faster than anticipated as I crashed into him sending the two of us sprawling to the ground. I got back up first and as soon as he got back up I threw a punch at his jaw, and missed as it just passed through him, "Sorry kid, but physical attacks don't work on me"

"Dammit" I said before he slugged me into the crowd causing them to run. I attempted to flip in the air and falling over again, as I got back up I saw him about to fry Max's face, and I got mad. Suddenly the flames around me grew more intense and Burnt noticed.

"You're starting to figure out the fire power? Then I better get rid of you now!" He said before flying at me.

[Wait a minute, he's made of fire right? So what if?] I started sucking in the air somehow focusing on the air in front of me and he started to get pulled in, my plan was working! Then he suddenly stopped being made of flames and was just a man of flesh and blood. I stopped eating fire and swallowed. I'd have to get over the taste at some point. I got into some sort of fighting stance and readied myself to fight, but, where were the police?

"They're not coming, my lackeys are taking care of the boys in blue as we speak, but you should be worrying more about yourself, if you can't use your true fire abilities you won't be able to scratch me"

"I-Is this a game to you?" I saw Max crawling away from Burnt, and I was stalling for him.

"Well, yeah, why shouldn't it be?" That comment actually made me angrier.

"PEOPLES LIVES ARE AT STAKE, AND YOU THINK THIS IS A GAME?"

"Silly boy, that's all it's ever been!" he said before readying a fireball. Suddenly I heard Max yell.

"Dude! It Says in this book on Burnt that he's fire abilities stem from usage of an emotion!" Burnt threw the fireball at Max as soon as he said that causing Max to duck for cover. I smiled. My flames grew under anger, and my power is emotion based, so that means.

"GAhh!" Burnt said as he was thrown backwards

"HAHA! It worked!" I said readying another fireball

"Grrrr!" he straight at me so I jumped over him and threw a fireball below me before landing on him. "GACK!" he coughed out before and jumped off of him "You, You're gonna pay!" he looked like he was readying something big as he got back up with his hands behind him palm towards me.

"I got something up my sleeve to!" I said grinning, while in truth, what I had was an idea and not one you'd call reliable at that, but it was all I had so it better work. Burnt put his wrists together and pushed them forward

"SCORCH FLAME!" he yelled. I then put my plan into action I started gathering my anger in my stomach and throat, and I blew it outwards through my mouth like air, spewing a beam of intense heat and flame from my face. However, just before his Scorch Flame attack and my attack clashed Max came in from the sidelines and threw an encyclopedia at the side of Burnt's head. It was a direct hit, and said he caused him to stop his attack, allowing mine to hit him square on as well. "GAAHHHH!" he'd yell before being blown through the Library wall and out into the open. I saw police start surrounding him and some come flooding through the doors.

"Well, this has been an interesting day and all, but I think I'll take a nap now." I said to no one in particular as I fell to my knees and passed out on the ground.


End file.
